


【翻译】Different view

by Aguna91, Schrei822



Category: DCU
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, M/M, just a one shot for now, mentioned prostitution, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrei822/pseuds/Schrei822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：Dick带着受伤的大米去丧钟的一个安全屋。<br/>声明：有亲情向的DamiDick</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Different view

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Different view by Aguna91  
> The original work is here：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4831547

 

 

 

 

 

整个世界都是模糊的。  
  
Damian受伤的头依偎在夜翼的怀抱之中。  
  
这一切原本都不该发生，他只能依稀记得正义联盟的总部受到了袭击。他的父亲在某个地方战斗，即使受伤了，他依旧想要帮忙，但Dick毅然得把他带去了另一个地方。  
  
他原本还想要抗议，他的伤口不算什么大事，他还可以继续和别人一起战斗，但是失血过多的右腿让他疼得几乎说不出话来。  
  
年轻的小英雄不太能集中起注意力，他哥哥把他放躺在一个柔软的地方。  
  
 _ **他们在哪儿？**_  
  
“一个安全的地方。”夜翼安慰道，四处检查着房间。这不公平，他的手臂应该依旧抱着自己才对，处于某些神奇的原因，那能让他觉得没那么疼了。  
  
 _ **等等，他哥哥为什么那么说？是他把疑问说出口了吗？**_  
  
一道利器的反光引起了他的注意力，刀划开了他右腿上的布料。  
  
有什么东西小心地擦拭着伤口，带来一阵阵轻微的刺痛。  
  
“休息一会。”他哥哥依旧用着安抚的语气说道，他闭起了眼睛。他实在是太想睡一会儿了……  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
“要知道，从敌人面前隐蔽起自己的目的就在于，要远离自己的敌人。”一个陌生男人的声音正用一种调侃的语气说道。  
  
“但那还有什么乐趣呢，如果我一个人躲了起来？”他年长的哥哥有些俏皮但声音里又有些令人不安地回答道。那不是他通常那种开朗的语气，而更像是他母亲说话时的态度。  
  
“好吧你瞧，我被人雇佣来，是为了抓捕任何一个想挡在我路上的英雄。你多几个新玩伴，而我挣我的钱，我们完全可以相安无事。”另一个声音显然毫不受影响，依旧保持着愉悦的态度。  
  
两个声音是从他隔壁一个房间传来的，隔着一道破旧不堪的大门。这里的安全措施显然有些不尽人意。  
  
他睁开眼睛，试图坐起来，他注意到自己的右腿依旧受着伤。  
  
 _ **所以他们并不是在他父亲的某个安全屋？但这里的内置非常相似……**_  
  
“但如果我和别人玩的话，我就没法陪你玩了。”他哥哥依旧用着那奇怪的语气，这让对方发出一阵低沉的笑，那人有一头白发，全副武装，还和他父亲一样诡异得高。  
  
“难道你觉得你，值得我冒着风险去破坏这么大一个合约？”陌生人显然被逗乐了。他们站得那么得近，即使没有任何身体上的接触。  
  
“我保证这只会是我们两个人之间的一个小秘密，绝对不掺杂别的。”夜翼保证道，处于某种原因他压低了声音。他微微扬起头，目光依旧盯着对方，并且向对方靠近了一点。  
  
“你看起来对自己相当的自信。”陌生人降低了嗓音，用鼻子发出一声哼声，他微微低头，这让他们的嘴唇几乎就要碰在了一起。  
  
 _ **他必须把他的哥哥从那个男人身边弄开，马上。**_  
  
“你知道我有多棒。”年轻的英雄回应道，“也许先免费来一发？不管你什么时候觉得这是不是值了，至少我能享受到乐趣。”  
  
之后他开始听见一些喘息和呻吟，略微有些低沉，当他艰难地转过头时，那些呻吟清晰地传进他的耳朵。男人把他的左手放在了年轻人的臀部，然后用右手挑逗一般轻轻摩擦着对方两腿之间的隆起。  
  
 _ **他没有听见或者看着任何事**_ ，Damian拒绝相信他的哥哥会做这样的事情。  
  
最终，他成功地从床上坐了起来，然后用他受伤的腿颤抖地站了起来。  
  
“我们很久没这样玩了对吧？”男人轻轻点头，然后把两只手都放到了英雄的屁股上。  
  
“提议确实够诱人，只可惜有些太着急了。几乎就像是个妓女在祈求得到一个圣人的青睐。”突然间对方的声音变得冷血无情，整个氛围都变了。Dick被男人牢牢地抓住，完全无法隐藏起他的紧张。  
  
 _ **他的哥哥处在危险之中**_ ，他几乎没有任何犹豫就拖着受伤的腿向前迈出去一步。  
  
一声痛苦的呻吟冲出他的嘴，他受伤的腿无法继续支撑着他，随后他便摔倒在地。  
  
一双有力的胳膊抱住了他，他闻到了一股熟悉的气息，然后他失去了知觉。  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
“你打算出卖自己的身体来换取别人的安全，我可真是一点都不意外。”Slade看着倒在夜翼怀里的男孩，讽刺地说道。  
  
男孩受伤的腿因为先前的压迫，白色的绷带这会儿已经被血染红了，雇佣兵站在两个英雄面前严厉地看着他们。  
  
“我很抱歉，我并不是想要闯进来或是图谋你的装备什么的，但是我必须处理他的伤口。”Dick跪着抱着他的弟弟，充满了保护性地护着他。  
  
年长的男人重重地叹了口气，“就只有这一次，比起照顾别人，我更想看你照顾好自己。”  
  
“他是我的小弟弟，照顾好他是我的职责。”年轻的英雄试图为自己的行为辩护，然后缓缓站了起来。他稍微放松了一点神经，只要确保了男人对他们没有敌意，他们暂时就是安全的。  
  
Slade啧了啧舌，“你不是他的兄弟。兄弟应该拥有同样的父母，相似的长相，和差不多水平的情感。  
  
而你曾是他父亲的搭档，也许没有浪漫因素在内，但是他养大了你，训练了你，于此同时你给他带来情感上的稳定和需求。你的导师需要你，而一旦他不再能够拥有你，他就试图找一个替代品。一个可悲的尝试，但是这种努力倒不是完全不可取的。  
  
而现在，你变成了他儿子的守护者，甚至，扮演着他继父或者继母的角色。  
  
你可以随便怎么理解，但你们之间绝对不是什么可笑的兄弟关系。”  
  
“我不在乎他怎么称呼我，我依旧有责任保护他。”Dick转过身，背对着佣兵，根据他以往的经验，对方现在这种导师的模式意味着他没有在生气。但是依旧，他可不想和Slade探讨他和Bruce之间的关系，现在就只是为了确保能让对方一直把注意力放在谈话上。  
  
他小心把Damian放在床上，并把已经脏了的绷带剪开。他再一次清洗了男孩的伤口，然后重新包扎好。  
  
一双熟悉而粗糙的手抚上了他屁股，年长的男人从他的身后抱住了他。  
  
他稳定住自己的情绪，他能感觉一股温热的气息充斥在他敏感的颈部。一只手模仿着另一只移动到了他的肩膀，用力地压住了他。对方的胡子随着一个轻柔的吻在他的皮肤上轻轻摩擦，让他有些发痒难耐。  
  
“你多久没刮胡子了？”Dick愉悦地笑道，他不由自主地往后靠了靠。又是几个吻，但他努力把注意力继续集中在他手头的事上，他小心地把毯子拉好，盖住他熟睡的弟弟。  
  
“我考虑了一下你最开始的提议。”Slade充满挑逗地回应道，他话里的暗示非常的明确了。  
  
作为这一切的补偿，他会做任何男人想让他做的事情，毕竟这是他一开始就自愿的。于是他乖乖地跟着男人往卧室的方向走去。  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
一股煎饼的香味让他醒了过来，同时他的胃抗议起来。Damian睁开眼睛往四周看去，他的床边摆着一副拐杖。  
  
他拿起了拐杖，然后试探性地走了几步，穿过了医疗器材和门厅，走进了厨房。  
  
Dick手里拿着一个平底锅，站在那里，穿着一件超大号的黑色衬衫，底下两条光滑的腿一丝不挂着。衬衣几乎是刚好遮住他私密的部分，看起来更像是一条裙子。这让人感到有些尴尬，但是他看起来心情很不错，哼着歌，同时准备着食物。  
  
Damian穿过厨房来到餐桌前，在陌生男人的旁边坐下。报纸挡住了男人一半的脸，一杯热气腾腾的咖啡放在一个空盘子的旁边。  
  
“哇，你醒了，已经可以走路了。你想在这和我们一起吃呢，还是回床上去吃？”他的哥哥友好地问道，转过身来，蓝色的眼睛就这样看着他，不再被阻挡在面具之下。  
  
“Damian会留下和我们一起吃。”年长的男人突然吩咐到，这让他想要抗议，他没有权利命令他待在哪里。  
  
“那就坐下吧，稍微锻炼一下你的腿也有好处，别太紧张了。”Dick说到，然后Damian意识到自己的双腿不怎么听话地就听从了对方的指示。  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin


End file.
